Can life get anymore complicated
by XxBreanna Blues Frog DuchampxX
Summary: What will come of Carol after she moves from a small town in Washington to a even smaller town in Oregon called Castle Rock, she meets boys, tradgety, and reality. Hope you like it! Please R&R! Xx Bri xX
1. Tree house

I stared at the boxes in my room. I was too bored to go to sleep again, but it was only 7:30 am, I never woke up that early, _what the hell?_

I got up out of bed and stretched, and then I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I walked back in my room and to find some cloths (due to the packing I had one pair).

After I put on the basic accessories for a girl, (bra/panties), I wrapped my mid-length brown hair up and turned on K.L.A.M. radio station witch was playing all I have to do is dream by Everly brothers.

After some dancing, I put on my capris and a white Buddy Holly T-Shirt. I pulled my hair out of my towel and combed my hair. I then went downstairs and looked at the time which now read 7:57 am.

I then made myself some cereal (corn flakes) and ate slowly while thinking of how it would be my last day in Washington. Today we were moving in to Castle Rock, Oregon, about 5 hours away.

Once I finished my food, I took all the boxes and within 20 minutes took them downstairs and yelled "MOM DAD IM PACKED UP! IM READY WHEN YOU ARE TO PUT THEM IN THE TRUCK!".

I heard a low groan, "HEY, IM GONNA TALK TO MY FRIENDS, ILL BE OUTSIDE!"I yelled again and went upstairs to put on a random pair of socks (which I didn't a matching pair I had to wear one purple and one neon green) and my black convers.

I then jumped down the stairs and walked outside. Once I was outside I looked down to the left of my street and found my friend Sally Marie Jensen, laying in the middle of the street.

"DAMN IT SALLY GET YOUR ASS OFF THE DAMN STREET!" I ran towards her.

She looked up and waved. "Oh, hey Carol! What's up?" She said laying back down, by this time I was about 30 feet away and a car was turning the street about 20 feet from her, _SHIT!_

"LOOK SALLY IF YOU DON'T GET YOURSELF UP OF THIS FUCKING ROAD I WILL KICK YOUR ASS AFTER YOUR RAN OVER!" I was about 20 feet and the car was 15.

"Why?" She asked looking at me and the car.

"FOR ME!" I screamed.

"Ok!" she got up and skipped off the road to me.

The car had seen her get up, the person looked out the window and yelled, "You damn idiotic fucking kids!"

I looked at him, flipped him off and yelled, "THAT'S RIGHT BITCH, DON'T PISS ME OFF!"

We laughed and I helped Sally dust off her pants and plain blue shirt, she then ran her hand through her medium black hair. "Hey do you have to move?"

"Ya, I know it sucks, but I have to Sally…"

"Well, I gotta go, love you like a sis!" she said waving and skipping to her house.

_Damn that girl needs a video recorder on her so she can have somebody to see her do stupid shit so they can save her poor little ass._ My thoughts were interrupted by my mom saying we were leaving.

"Yes dear it is time to go, its 8:30 am." She said and I looked down and nodded. I then hopped into the car and watched my friend`s house pass.

I could feel a warm and wet bead roll down my face, no I wasn't I never ever cried. Soon after I must have fell asleep because next thing I remember was being shaken by my mom saying were here I grabbed my comics from next to me and got out to look at out 1 story house that was next to a park.

I went inside and looked for some rooms, there were 3 and I could pick from being next to my parents or the front. I chose front, so I set down my comic book stack, and then I told my mom to put my stuff anywhere in my room.

At about 11:00 am I had my room unpacked, all my Buddy Holly posters and The Coasters, and one or two drawings of my old friends and I. I back flopped on to my bed and picked up a random comic book, it was my favorite one out of them all, a BatMan #14, only 4 in existence.

I read it over and over until there was somebody throwing rocks at my window. i opened it and saw a boy about the same age as me (13), wearing a white shirt with faded out jeans and black converse.

Once I opened it he waved, he was kinda cute, and I waved and smiled. He got closer to the window, "Hi! Come on outside! Ill show you around town science you're new!"

"Ok!"

I shut the blinds and quickly ran to the door, "Hey mom, dad, I'm going to walk around town!"

I opened the door and walked outside into the fresh summer air. The summer of 1959, one of the greatest years of my life with more soon to come ahead. I knew there was something special about Castle Rock, something special about this boy, and more important something special to come.

"So, what's your name?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh I am Chis Chambers, and what's your name my lady?" Chris said bowing.

"You don't have to do that, oh, my name is Carol Gristle. Thanks for offering to show me around town, Chris." I said hoping I wasn't blushing.

I laughed and he joined as we started to walk towards town.

"So, Christopher Chambers, what is there all to do around this little ole` town?" I asked

"Well I like to play poker with my friends, would you like to meet them? They might not be used to girls but they'll have to because you're my new sister!" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and looking at me.

"I have only known you for how long, remind me again…" I said laughing wrapping my arm around his and hugging him half way. Then we laughed and turned into the forest, coming into our view was a tree house blurred by smoke and filled with hysterical laughter.

From inside I could hear someone say, "Hey look is that Chambers, with a girl! Dude they're hugging!"

Chris looked down and shook his head as he recoiled his arm, so I did to. Then I went behind him and leaned on his back to see what I could hear come out of the tree house now nearly above us.

There was a very odd laugh and more hysterics as Chris climbed the ladder and knocked a knock, then he motioned that I come up too. So I followed and once I got up Chris said, "Hey guys, this is my new sister Carol! Carol, these are my bro`s Gordie, Teddy, and Vern-o!"

"Hey Chris, why is there a girl in our tree house?" The chubby one named Vern asked not meaning to be rude.

"She is my sister and if she is my sister than she is yours too." Chris explained.

I found my self staring into the glasses of the one named Teddy. And his ear, poor boy he must have really hurt himself. Soon enough Teddy see me staring.

"Hey, what are you looking at…" I looked down "Oh, you see my fucked up ear. Ya its ok, just when I was younger, well lets just say that my dad put my ear to the stove for now."

I looked up at him with a `What the hell` expression on my face.

"Hey you want a cigarette?" Chris asked lighting one in his mouth.

Hell, what was I thinking, I'm in a tree house with four boys I just met going to smoke a cigarette. This is cool, once in a life time opportunity here.

"Sure!" I said, and then Chris motioned to Teddy who gave me the one in his mouth and lit another. "What the fuck?"

Everyone stopped and looked at me, why were they staring.

"What happened, does Teddy have a disease? WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!" I yelled.

Gordie spoke up, "You just cussed… You're a girl right…"

"ILL INSPECT THE IT! OK DROP YOUR PANTS PLEASE!" Teddy said enthusiastically.

"Ok!" I said pretending to fiddle with my pants, out of the corner of my eye I seen Teddy get jumpy.

"I was kidding retard!" I yelled at Teddy, then seeing him take a drag of his cigarette I stole it from his mouth and took a big inhale, and put it back in his mouth.

After that the day went by fast with random jokes and smokes. Turns out Chris lives across from me and in the top window, and Teddy lives 7 houses down. So they ended up walking with me on the way home.

"Hey Carol, can we give you a nick name?" Teddy asked.

"That depends on what it is…" I looked at him, scared it was gonna be something stupid.

Chris and Teddy looked at each other and noded, lucky telekinesis freaks. By then it was time for me to go in to my house so I hugged them both and ran inside for a quick dinner of chicken noodle soup.

I lay on my bed and looked up, I then picked up my drawling book and started to draw Chris and I having our arms wrapped around each other smiling. After 2 hours I completed it and it was 1:00 am. That's when I put it down and went to sleep, I dreamed about stealing drags from the boys and playing poker.


	2. Lake

"Good Morning!" I heard my mom say. "Yes she`s in her room sleeping… I guess you could."

There were footsteps down the hall way, Uhhg its Saturday people; I'm supposed to sleep in…

There was a loud bang and the door opened revealing my friend Sally! YAY!

"Hey, thought I should come visit and meet your new friends!" She said sitting on the bed next to me.

"What time is it?" I asked

"noon, I left about 7 am."

Once we talked awhile I got dressed and there were thumps at my window and it was Chris and Teddy. Sally kept asking about them while I was tying my black converse.

"Its my friends," I opened the front door and went outside and said hi to them.

"Hi guys this is my friend Sally, Sally this is my friends Chris and Teddy." I said

Then we went to the tree house and showed Sally how to play Scat and Black Jack, but Gordie and Vern didn't show up.

"It`s hottt outside…" she said

We agreed and asked, "What else can we do around here?"

"Ice Cream?" Teddy suggested

"Yummy!" I said

"We have a small stash of Vern's pennies over there." Teddy pointed to the corner and I went over to get them.

"You call this a stash?" I said holding up a quart Jar of pennies.

"Teddy how did you get these?" Chris asked

"Easy, when we went to Vern's I went in to Billy`s room and there they were under his bed!" Teddy said like it was nothing.

"Whatever take a dollar, and Teddy you have to count them." Chris said

"Damn it why me, I got them!" he complained

"Exactly, because you got them…" Chris threw back

After Teddy got a dollar we headed down to the creamery,

"Can I get a large chocolate?" Teddy asked and the lady noded

"Ill have a medium half vanilla and chocolate!" Sally said and I said "Oh make that two!" Chris got a medium vanilla and we gave the lady the whole dollar because there was a small bit left and no one wanted to carry it.

We wandered around town for a while and we passed an art store, I was defiantly going back there later. Soon after I found a 10 dollar bill on the ground! I finished my ice cream and then walked into the store with everyone behind me.

I looked for paint to pant my room which I didn't describe earlier is a gross piss yellow and I wanted to make it more personalized. I looked around and found a beautiful turquoise blue and a light emerald green, it only cost me five bucks for the paint and paint supplies so I made everyone help carry something.

Chris (blue) and Teddy (green) carried the paint, with Sally and I carrying the brushes and stuff. Once we got to my house I put my stuff in my closet and under my bed, and then covered the floor, bed, mirrors and windows so it wouldn't get paint on it.

After that I looked at my room from the door way, to my right was a long wall, then it turned to the front of the house with a window, then a curved wall that went back to the house, then my closet on my left. In all there are seven walls. I decided to alternate walls, my closet was the blue along the window wall and the wall above my door. Then the rest were green.

Once we were done it was very late and the boys had to go, but Sally going to stay with us the whole summer because her parents were going to a big lake for the summer and only adults allowed.

"So how do you like my new friends?" I asked when were about to go to bed.

"There pretty cool, and both are kinda hot." She said

"Which one do you like more?"

"Well Chris is cute and sweet… but Teddy, he is hot and I really like him! So who do you like?"

"Teddy is weird but I think you guys would be perfect, I personally like Chris though…"

"Well you could work with him, you guys are both leaders, and you saved my life the other day…"

"Ya Chris told me that last week Teddy went to the side of the highway and ran through, he also said that Teddy laughed as he almost got hit by a huge truck!"

"BOSS!" she looked like she had just gotten hugged by Buddy Holly (Her hero)

I laughed and soon after went to sleep.

~NEXT MORNING~

Sally`s POV

"Hey Sally!" Carol was shaking me

"Yes…" I asked slowly getting up

"Chris and Teddy came over and asked about going to the lake, you want to come with us?"

"Sure, "I got up and got my bathing suit, Carol did the same.

We got our stuff on and got a towel. Carol had a red and white poka-dot bikini on and she had her hair in a pony tail. I had on a gray and black bikini and my hair was in a braid.

We then got a towel and covered up with it, mine was black and Carol`s was red. We had a small breach feast and headed out to meet the boys at the tree house.

~Carols POV~

We got there and it was only Chris and Teddy. Chris wore black swim trunks with a white towel and Teddy had dark green trunks and towel, his dog tag and glasses were worn also.

I asked where Gordie and Vern were. "Gordie went to a summer camp and Vern went to go visit his cousin with the gland problem." Chris said.

Then we left and went to the lake, but the boys were in front and we were in back.

~Chris`s POV~

I looked back to see if they were in sight but far enough to they couldn't hear me. "Hey Teddy?" I asked

"Yea, what's up Chris?"

"I don't know what's happening to me, it`s weird,… do you know what it might be?"

"AIDS?"

"Be serious!"

"Describe it…"

"Well its like every time I get close to Carol, I get real happy and my heart starts pounding, and it`s a rush!"

Teddy kept laughing, and then he finally said, "You like her man! Eee-eee-eeeee!"

"I bet you like Sally…" i glared at him, then he just laughed more of his annoying laugh.

~Teddy`s POV~

"I bet you like Sally…" he said

It then hit me, like if I were hit by truck dodging. I did like Sally, something about her, it was insane.

And that's when we arrived at the lake.

~Carols POV~

"Lets catch up to the guys!" I said starting to run

Once we were on the bank we dropped our towels and put them away from the water, then jumped in.


	3. Promise me Teddy?

After we were in the water for awhile, there was a black car behind some trees, but we didn`t see it until it was to late.

The Cobras jumped on us and pushed us in their car when we were drying off. They shoved me against Chris who was next to the side and he winced the pain, Teddy was pushed next to me and Sally next to him.

They somehow made us faint, I`m sure they hit us with a bat they used for mailbox baseball…

Once we were awake we were tied up to a wall and duck tape was on our mouths.

I nudged Chris who was looking at a wall. He looked at me, then he looked like he had an idea. He was pushing the duck tape with his tongue and he then was able to talk, sort of.

What he said sounded like, gooys posh da ape weith ore tunge, which was guys push the tape with your tongue.

We all did and somehow I managed to get mine off completely. Then I started to tug the rope with my teeth. Everyone else then got theirs off and did the same Then we got our hands undone, in an hour.

We got out and exchanged hugs. Then went to the door and left. Oh how I wish that was what happened, turns out when we got outside the cobras were there, only Ace and Eyeball though.

We were able to somehow take them, I had got a black eye, Sally got punched in the stomach, Teddy dodged most of the punches until Ace went to give him one in the face but he ducked and then got kicked in the groin, Chris then found two sticks, and gave me one because I was the only one off the ground. We then started hitting both of then until they said, "no more I can't feel my arm!" or whatever they been hit on.

Chris helped Teddy and I helped Sally. We went to my house and let Sally lye down on the couch while me, Teddy and Chris got ice. Then we got in sweat pants ( I have many pairs) and a random shirt.

After that we were in my room and Sally took the bed. I sat in the corner in-between Teddy and Chris.

Once Sally and Chris were asleep Teddy was somewhat close, so I nudged him.

"Hey what`s up Carol?" Teddy said

"Nothing, I`m bored…" I replied

"I got sumthin I wanna tell you."

"What is it?"

"I promised Chris not to tell anyone but can you not EVER tel anyone?"

"Sure." I then pinky sweared

"Ok, Chris told me that he really likes you, A LOT!"

"Awwe!" I said probably blushing

"Was that a bad thing? Wait you like me! No Thanks, I`ll take your friend please!"

"You like Sally?"

"Well… you could say that." He said lowering his head

"Guess what!" I said and he looked up at me

"Wha?"

"She told me she likes you, a lot. "

He was happy, I could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Teddy, if you do ever go out with her, promise me something?"

"Sure, what?"

"If she is in trouble, you will help her. If she is dodging a train/car/truck, whatever, DON`T let her. If she is sad, make her happy, and most importantly don`t hold on, because if something loves you truly they will come back. So promise me you will do this, and you won't hurt her?"

"I promise General Carol!" he said.

"Good!" I said

Sally shifted and was now facing us, so I went to her and gave her a hug. Then went to Chris and kissed him on the cheek, then ruffled Teddy`s hair and hugged him.

"Ya, I love you too sis." He said laughing

Soon after we went to sleep.


End file.
